overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Harris
Arthur Harris was seen in Overture 3 and Overture 5. Arthur Harris was a Snake Eater and member of the Fellowship of the Sword. Background Arthur Harris was born in Naturelles, and moved to Harracktor at age 22. There he was recruited by the Snake Eaters and would soon be risking his life. At age 34 he would marry and have a son named Sam Harris. When he was 39, the Snake Eaters moved to Enconia, on the way to Enconia, his wife got sick and died the next day. Overture 3 At age 22, Arthur Harris arrived at Saint Angeline and would be recruited by the Snake Eaters within a few days. The training lasted 2 years before his tongue was split and become "Sidewinder". A few years later the Snake Eaters were cut off from Xanadu, but was soon back to normal until Xavier Cortez - leader of the Snake Eaters- would leave Harracktor. The Snake Eaters were no more. Arthur and his friend, Sam (Not the young Sam Harris), would try to reform the Snake Eaters, but instead it cost Sam's life. He was hung by Lionel Braveheart for being an outlaw and trying to reform the Snakes. Vons Masta - home town of the Snakes- would loose its green color and would all be "cobbled up". The Sacred Swords took over Vons Masta by the order of Braveheart. Former Snakes that were still alive were forced to join. While wondering around the borders of Vons Masta, he noticed a green cone shaped object. He dug around it and saw that it was the old Snake Eaters tower. After a few weeks of digging, the whole tower was dug up and then an unexpected visitor came. Xavier had returned and reformed the Snake Eaters, leaving Valandil in charge. Before Xavier left again, Arthur would show the Snakes the old Snake Tower. Lionel Braveheart tried once again to kill Arthur by throwing him out of the window, but he failed again. Xavier returned again and fought the Swansong. Xavier lost the battle and was near death when the Snakes arrived. Before he died, he gave Arthur his dagger which he fought the Swansong with. 5 Years later, Arthur was appointed as Python and got married and would have a son named after his friend, Sam. When Valandil moved to Enconia to lead the Snake Eaters there, Arthur and his family moved there as well. But on the trip to Enconia, his wife died and was buried in the sea. While in Enconia, he taught his son the ways of the Snake Eaters. Overture 5 Arthur Harris arrived in Enconia at age 39 with his son Sam Harris. There he continued to be part of the Snake Eaters along with his friends Valandil and Lona. 5 years later, there was a vampire out break and his son became one of them. He is one of the last remaining vampires. Another 5 years later, Arthur would met Lionel Braveheart again, dueling him in the arena. Arthur would receive severe injuries and was once again near death by the hands of Lionel Braveheart. At the end of the battle, Arthur collapsed on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. Felicity Truemon took Arthur to her house and cared for his wounds. He would recover, but his lungs were still in bad condition and would never get better. 6 months later, Valandil would offer him a job in Naturelles to form another group of Snake Eaters, he would accept and leave after the defeat of Althora with his son. Personality He was a friendly person who would welcome anyone to his house. He despises vampires after what they did to his son and has a great hatred for Lionel Braveheart. Enjoys climbing trees and sleeping there. Only eats beef. Category:Characters Category:Overture 3 Category:Overture 5